Trouble brewing
by FlamingReaper
Summary: I decided to make a sequel to 'Mating season'. This happens a couple of days, at most a week, after the first story.
1. Trouble brewing

"HARDER MONROE!" Nick screamed wildly as Monroe thrust into his willing body in deep but slow movements. Monroe let out a pleasured grunt as he complied with his smaller mates demand. Nick let loose a happy moan as he older lover began to really pound into him. They'd been at this for the last three hours, and Nick was completely wrecked, but it felt to good to stop. The Grimm's prostate was bruised and way past over stimulated and every brush of Monroe's thick cock made Nick groan in pleasure. Monroe rubbed the tip of his cock against Nick's prostate before pulling back and slamming into it with a fierce precision. Nick let out a weak scream, hands tightening on Monroe's head board to hold on as the pleasure racked his slender body.

"We're not even close to done yet," Monroe snarled out, large hands tightening around Nick's slender hips.

"Please, please, oh god please," Nick whimpered back, hips meeting Monroe's harsh thrusts with his own. Monroe grinned lecherously as hi lifted Nick's hips a little higher for deeper penetration.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck-" Nick babbled out as Monroe managed to hit places Nick didn't know he had. Seconds later, Nick gave a pleasured moan as he released onto the ruined bed. Monroe threw his head back as one long, low moan spilled from his lips. The Blutbad felt himself beginning to swell but held back as best he could, he wanted Nick to come one last time before he bred him. Monroe continued to thrust through the Grimm's orgasm, making Nick groan in discomfort, his body still over sensitive.

"One more Grimmlock," Monroe grunted out breathily.

"N-no more, p-please," Nick stuttered out, exhaustion evidant in his wrecked voice. Monroe smirked darkly before slamming into his mates body, spearing the Grimm's prostate in a harsh movement. Nick shouted weakly, voice trembling in desperate pleasure, and eyes rolling back into his head.

"Mine," Monroe snarled out, voice deep in a growl. The growl went straight to Nick's weakly stirring cock.

"Yours," Nick moaned back in response. The Grimm tilted his head just right, exposing a long, pale column of throat, offering it to Monroe for marking. Monroe let out an appreciative growl and leaned down to clamp sharp teeth on the offered throat. Nick gave a pleasured shout and weakly went into another orgasm. The younger man didn't exactly come, but it did ripple through his body in harsh waves. Monroe grinned into Nick's neck and let go of any control he had left. The Grimm let loose another groan as he felt his mate swell up inside of him, pleasure rippling through his bottom.

Moments later, Monroe was coming into Nick's oh so willing body, filling the waiting Grimm. Nick moaned in pleasure as his insides were drenched in the wolf's hot seed. The Grimm swore that his insides always descended after Monroe knotted him, filling him so much it was almost painful.

"Gods, I'm so full," Nick moaned out in pleasure, inner muscles clenching in appreciation.

"Your just tight," Monroe grunted out as he laid them down on their sides, and out of the giant wet spot on the bed.

"I wont be if you keep knotting me," Nick muttered, trying to snuggle closer to the male Blutbad. Monroe grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's body.

"Oh, you love it," Monroe replied, grinning as he nuzzled the back of Nick's slender neck.

"Funnily enough, I do. Love you Monroe," Nick mumbled out tiredly, kissing the arm that was currently pillowing his head.

"Love you too," Monroe replied and listened as Nick's breath evened out in sleep. The wolf grinned once more, kissed the back of Nick's neck one last time, before following Nick into sleep. Both lovers were content, but very unaware that someone had been watching them. This was someone that they knew, someone who was completely and utterly pissed at the both of them


	2. Angela's return

**Look, I don't quite remember Angela's name, it's wither Angela or Angelina, don't really care. Angela is probably what I'll use for this story.**

_Angela's pov:_

_ 'How dare he mate with that disgusting Grimm. Especially since those bastards have killed our people,' _Angela thought, her anger and rage thrumming through her veins. To say she was shocked, appalled and utterly pissed off was the understatement of the century. She had come back to Portland for the simple fact that she wanted Monroe and their mating season had been approaching. The male Blutbad was one of the few males of their kind that she could actually tolerate, one of the few she was actually willing to permanently mate with. He was reliable, steady, a good fuck, and could give intelligent conversations at the best of times. She'd chosen him years ago for her life mate, even when they had that falling out in their relationship.

Monroe, Angela knew, would make an excellent mate, regardless of being reformed. Angela had made him slip once, she knew she could do it again. But what she hadn't expected when she returned for mating seasons, was Monroe already mated. Angela had been shocked, disgusted and pissed when she say who Monroe had permanently mated himself too. He was off limits now, by every sense of Blutbad rules and it had to be to their sworn enemy.

_ 'Oh I'll get my revenge for this, make them hurt so badly that they wont even be able to think straight. I'll prove I'm the better choice in mates,' _Angela snarled silently as she paced the abandoned house she was currently squatting in.

_With Nick & Monroe:_

Monroe was the first one of the two to actually wake up the next morning, he always was. His internal alarm clock had been a persistent thing since his mother pounded into him and his brothers when they were pups. Monroe loved early mornings though, loved the peace and quiet that came with it. In the more recent days, it held a new, more important meaning to his day. It meant that Nick was there, pinned tightly to his side, sleeping off the hard fucking he'd given his mate the night before. Monroe loved watching the Grimm sleep, loved seeing the peaceful look on his young face. The wolf shivered when he shifted and felt his cock move inside of Nick. Nick grunted in his sleep and cuddle closer to the Blutbad.

Monroe was worried about how much sleep Nick was getting, considering the amount of stress Nick had in his life as being both cop and Grimm. The only reason that Nick coped at all was that he didn't really had no other choice. Monroe was just glad that his mate was getting some rest at the moment. The added stress of Monroe's mating season probably wasn't helping Nick at all, but he'd taken a week worths of vacation to help Monroe with it. The wolf nuzzled Nick's head carefully, breathing in Nick's vanilla and forrest scent. The Grimm gave a happy sigh and cuddled closer to Monroe's warm body, trying to get as much warmth as he could.

Monroe grinned and stroked Nick's slightly bruised hip. The Blutbad's grin widened when he remembered that the bruises on Nick's neck would probably stay a long time, hopefully so would Nick's limp. He wondered if Nick's cop buddies would notice the deep claiming marks on his Grimm's neck. They probably would, being cops and all, and would tease him mercilessly about them for several days. Monroe kissed Nick's head, loving that the cop cuddle closer to him as he did it.

Moments later, Nick let out a soft sigh before, regretfully, waking up. The Grimm looked confused for a moment before recognition dawned on his face. Nick looked over his shoulder at Monroe with a slow, happy smile before leaning up slightly and kissing the Blutbad gently on the mouth. Monroe kissed back happily, tightening his strong arms around the Grimm's lithe body. They pulled way slowly, grinning at each other.

"Mornin'," Nick mumbled out, blue-grey eyes still glazed with sleep.

"Morning, sleep well?" Monroe replied. Nick tightened his muscles around Monroe's cock, stirring the older man to life. Monroe thrust into his mate lazily, enjoying how Nick immediately responded to him. Nick moaned as his prostate was hit and Monroe moved a little harder. A fist began to pump Nick's arousal in time with rabid thrusting. Moments later, both climaxed at the same time, both breathless, both relaxed. Before Nick could say anything, they heard the sound of the front door slamming open and a bellowing sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Monroe pulled out of Nick before the door slammed open, revealing Angela in all her bad girl glory. Monroe shot up and over Nick protectively, not wanting his mate to be hit by his ex-girlfriend. Angela snarled at what Monroe was doing, but more so at the scent of sweat and sex the permeated the air. Nick stared at the female Blutbad wearily, surprise was clear on his young face. Angela scowl deepened when they landed on Nick's face, or more precisely, on the bite marks on the Grimm's neck. Said Grimm shrank back slightly under her scrutiny, but didn't say anything


	3. Hurt

"Hello lover, miss me?" Angela snarled out, while trying to be sweet. She was gripping the door handle tightly in her slender hand, crushing it easily in her hand.

"Fuck off Angela," Monroe growled out, his face shifting instantly.

"So rude and after all we've been through," Angela replied, she forgo the sweet act to glare viciously at Nick.

"Leave Angela," Monroe replied, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Now why would I do something like that? I came all the way here for mating season Monroe, but imagine my surprise when I discovered you've not only mated, but you mated a fucking Grimm," Angela said with a snarl. Monroe growled low in his throat, shifting for a better position.

"This is my territory, get off of it. I chose Nick over you, get over yourself," Monroe snarled back, claws lengthening.

"He's a Grimm, our enemy, you could kill him and redeem yourself for all of us. Especially for your family" Angela growled out, stalking forward. Monroe's violent growling grew louder and he readjusted his position so he could leap forward at a moments notice.

"He's mine Angela. Nick's strong and honorable and not like all of those other Grimm's out there. He doesn't kill unless he has absolutely no choice in the matter," Monroe replied, eyes flashing red.

"He's a Grimm, he'll kill you sooner rather then later," Angela snarled, her own eyes turning red. She briefed a glance at Nick and shivered slightly when she saw the complete and utter Grimm look that the cop was giving her.

"I'd never stoop so low as to hurt Monroe, in all honesty, I'd rather die then let myself ever do that," Nick growled out, sitting up fully, blue-grey eyes flashing in rage.

"Like hell you wouldn't, you shot me without thought," Angela growled out.

"And you attacked him first," Monroe snarled back, getting ready to pounce on the invading female. Angela made to move forward and that was when Monroe leapt forward, completely nude, but willing to defend his mate regardless. The female managed to dodge and pulled out a hidden hand gun. The gun was a back up plan in case she couldn't get close enough to Nick. She pulled the trigger before Monroe tackled her to the ground, slamming her body against the floor. The larger man smacked her once with enough force for her head to jerk back and smack her head against the floor, dazing her. Monroe didn't approve of hitting women, his mother taught him better then that, but he had been in his rights to protect his mate. Monroe got a whiff of blood and paled in recognition, looking at Nick in horror. Nick stared back at his mate in surprise, before looking down at his body. Monroe followed Nick's gaze to stare at a blossoming blood flower, staining high on the Grimm's side.

Monroe let out an ear splitting howl as Nick slumped back into their bed, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Angela flinched at the heart breaking sound of her only remaining pack mate, the sound ringing in her ears. Monroe shot off her and gathered Nick in his arms carefully. The smell of blood flooded the room, making the instincts in Monroe's head crazy. Both Monroe and his wolf wanted revenge on Angela for damaging their mate, both wanted their mate in one piece. Angela stared at the two, smirking in triumph, though her own inner wolf was whimpering and backing away.

"Your mine now," Angela chuckled out darkly. Monroe's head snapped to her, and she shivered at the dead, but psychotic look in his eyes.

"If he dies, no amount of running will ever hide you from me. I'll make sure that your head will end up on a spike to guard my door." Monroe's voice sent chills down Angela's spine and making her pray for the Grimm's survival. In a matter of seconds, Angela remembered that Monroe, while not the worst in the pack, had been gruesome and rather monstrous. He did his family proud with how he used to be and after a Grimm had killed one of their pack mates, he had chosen to be done with it. Surprisingly for Angela and Monroe, his family had been understanding. Angela kept thinking while she watched Monroe call 911 then quickly get him and Nick into sleeping pants.

Before she had a chance to leave, Monroe shot over and punched her lower back with everything he had, immobilizing her instantly. When the cops and the ambulance came to them, Monroe explained what happened, how Angela was his crazy ex and how she shot Nick. A good chunk of the police officers in Monroe's house were people who knew Nick, and in a roundabout way, knew Monroe. Angela was immediately arrested for the attack on Nick and the Grimm was carted off to the Hospital. Monroe managed to pack a few extra cloths and followed behind the ambulance in his VW beetle, wanting to keep his mate in his sight.


	4. Home

Nick spent four days in the hospital due to his lung being punctured when the bullet went through it. It had been a miracle in it self that Nick's lung didn't collapse, which had the doctors curious and confused, but grateful that it didn't. Monroe hadn't left his side outside of using the bathroom, showering and getting better changes of clothes. And that only happened when either Hank or Wu were standing guard with Nick. The young detective had gotten medical leave off and Monroe planned to spoil his little Grimm rotten for the next couple of days, possibly weeks if nick didn't through a fit.

Currently, Monroe was carefully carrying a protesting Nick into the Grimm's house. Angela had invaded their other territory, so now it wasn't safe until Monroe fixed that. The Blutbad struggled slightly to get the keys before unlocking the door to the too big, lonely house that Nick didn't really stay in anymore.

"You didn't have to carry me Monroe, I could have walked," Nick mumbled crossly, arms folded over his sore chest and pouting. Monroe glanced at his mate before stalking into the house.

"Yes, I did," Monroe replied, shutting the door with his foot before stalking up the stairs. They hadn't been to the Grimm's house in almost two weeks, to busy dealing with Monroe's heat cycle and also dealing with his possessive behavior. Nick grunted in pain as he was jostled slightly, making Monroe flinch at the sound. Monroe gave the Grimm an apologetic noise as he gently placed Nick in the king size bed that was in the master bedroom. Nick always liked to have room when he slept, it made him feel better. Monroe pulled back and stared down at his smaller mate, pleased with how beautiful and relaxed the man looked. He frowned when he noticed Nick flinch in pain again. As soon as Nick eased up, he looked at Monroe and spotted the angered look on his older lovers face. The Grimm smirked gently and gently reached his hand out to cup Monroe's cheek.

"I'm alright Monroe, I just need some rest," Nick said, grin spreading across his face, though it looked like it was a partial grimace. Monroe's angered frown deepened before he crawled into bed and curling around Nick.

"No, you're really not Nick," Monroe replied nuzzling Nick's slender neck gently.

"But I will be," Nick responded, clinging to the wolf.

"You almost died," Monroe growled out, baring his growing fangs and his eyes flashing red. Nick's eyes flashed in understanding and his mouth softened lovingly.

"And I'm still here because of you," Nick replied, one slender hand rubbing Monroe's broad back soothingly.

"It could have been worse," Monroe grumbled, nipping Nick's neck, right where his first mark had been put, gently. Nick gave him an appreciative noise before he replied.

"But it wasn't, because of you. I'll always come home to you because I know you'll always be there to bring me back. I promise you I'll fight tooth and nail to come back to you, because your home for me," Nick replied, kissing Monroe's forehead. Monroe made a wet sound before pulling back to kiss the Grimm tenderly. The soft and gentle kiss made Nick's heart melt and his breath catch in his throat at the sweetness of it. Moments later, they pulled apart and gazed at each other lovingly.

"I love you Mine," Monroe groused out, kissing Nick once more before laying down and pulling Nick into his arms.

"I love you too wolf-man," Nick replied kissing Monroe's chest before snuggling carefully into the wolf's chest. His teasing remark got a small pinch to his ass before they both cuddled down to sleep.

**And done. I have a question, does anyone wanna see Monroe taking Nick home to meet his parents? As kinda like a third entry to this little shebang? Please, let me know, I'm kinda wondering about it**


End file.
